The Awakening
by RapassWave
Summary: Personne n'aurait pu penser que le mystérieux Zuse, patron du club Fin de Transmission, allait prendre sous son aile une étrange petite robot nommée Eva, bizarrement douée pour la musique et dont le passé semble plus que brumeux ...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de TRON: Legacy appartient à Walt Disney Pictures et Joseph Kosinski. Les personnages que je nomme " MP3s " ( apparaissant également dans le film, mais je préfère créditer quand même ) sont inspirés du groupe Daft Punk. Eva et tout éventuel personnage inventé sont ma propriété et je n'accepterais en aucun cas leur utilisation sans mon autorisation. Je tiens énormément à Eva donc faites gaffe ~

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est probablement la seule véritable fanfiction que j'ai réellement écrite, étant encore débutante et seulement âgée de 14 ans, je vous demanderais un peu d'indulgence ! les personnages principaux sont notamment les MP3s, Zuse, Eva.

* * *

><p>Son regard bleuté scruta les alentours.<p>

**- Non visiblement, Clu ne viendra pas ce soir. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait qu'on s'arrange directement au club mais je n'aime pas qu'on me voit discuter avec lui. **dit-il à voix basse, pour lui-même.

D'un pas lent, Zuse reprit sa marche à travers la rue, ses talons claquant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Le ciel noirâtre jeta un nouvel éclair sur le dessus des immeubles brillants. Le ciel était très agité ce soir. Les quelques programmes encore croyants disaient que lorsque le Concepteur était énervé, il ramenait sa colère sur Tronopolis et des éclairs couvraient encore plus le ciel que d'habitude. Zuse n'y croyait pas ; il cachait tant bien que mal sa foi envers le Concepteur, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas un Dieu qui envoyait des éclairs pour montrer sa colère.

Pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis qu'il avait quitté le carrefour où il avait rendez-vous, le programme se retourna et jeta un œil derrière lui. Clu lui avait fait faux-bond mais il l'avait bien prévu, et il savait que le tyran n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa décision. En revanche, un vent frais lui caressait le visage depuis un moment déjà. Il se sentait suivi.

Zuse tourna dans une petite rue. Il empruntait toujours des chemins plus ou moins discrets pour rejoindre son club. Il était le maitre des illusions et des mystères, il ne devait pas rentrer là-bas comme dans un moulin.

Mais il se sentit bien léger d'un coup et réalisa que le courant d'air étrange ne le " suivait " plus. _Tant mieux,_ se disait-il_. _Il n'avait pas aimé cette sensation.

Mais tandis qu'il allait longer un immeuble et prendre l'avenue qui conduisait jusqu'au club, des grésillements désolés résonnèrent doucement. Zuse tourna vivement la tête. Les bruits venaient d'un cul-de-sac entre deux immeubles. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser quelqu'un se dissoudre dans un coin mais c'était peut-être un guet-apens. Néanmoins la curiosité prit le dessus et il se dirigea prudemment vers le fameux cul-de-sac.

Etalé tout au fond de la rue, un corps gisait, grésillant. Zuse retint son souffle et s'approcha un peu plus près. L'individu s'avérait être une femme, d'après ses formes et ses longs cheveux baignants dans l'obscurité. Elle était grande et fine. Et devait probablement être en train de redémarrer. Mais au vu des étincelles vertes clair – probablement au couleur de ses circuits – qui jaillissaient de la base de son disque, elle devait avoir un problème. Zuse s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et constata avec effroi qu'elle était glacée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Un programme ne se redémarrait pas tout seul, comme par magie. En tournant un peu le corps, Zuse constata que le disque était mal remis, d'où les étincelles qui jaillissaient des bords et du port. Maladroitement, il le remit en place et le tourna. Les étincelles se dissipèrent et un dernier grésillement magnétique se fit entendre, puis le silence revint.

Zuse l'observa une dernière fois, mais une fois la nuit tombée sur la Grille on ne voyait plus grand-chose. En tout cas il ne pouvait pas laisser cette malheureuse ici ; rapidement, il la prit dans ses bras et rebroussa chemin, jusqu'à l'avenue qui conduisait à son club. Il devait tâcher d'être plus discret encore ou il passerait pour le généreux programme du coin auprès de ses clients.

Quelques minutes après, Zuse arriva à Fin de Transmission et emprunta la porte de derrière, cette entrée secrète qui menait directement à son salon privé. Il poussa doucement la porte, tenta d'être discret, de déposer le programme inconscient sur le canapé et l'observer un peu. Mais Gem l'attendait déjà.

_Gem était presque toujours là, à l'attendre. Elle travaillait en tant que sirène et préparait des tonnes de programmes par jour, avant leur entrée dans les mortels jeux de la Grille qu'organisait Clu. Les autres sirènes passait très souvent, avec elle, à Fin de Transmission, et savaient qu'elles étaient toujours les bienvenues, car ce club était le royaume de Castor. _

La sirène se leva et courut vers lui. Elle jeta un regard intrigué sur le corps que Zuse tenait dans ses bras.

**- Qui est-ce ? **

Zuse ne répondit pas de suite. Il contourna Gem et allongea la jeune fille inconsciente sur un de ses canapés, puis s'assit à côté et invita la sirène à faire de même.

À la lumière, il pouvait désormais mieux la voir. Il eut un sursaut, constatant que, mèches de cheveux écartées du visage, elle … n'était pas humaine. Elle avait une tête de robot, un écran, et juste une bouche en dessous !

Gem s'était levée. Elle haussa un sourcil en constatant le fait que l'inconnue soit un robot, mais ne broncha pas.

**- Clu n'est pas venu au rendez-vous, mais j'en étais sûr. En revenant, j'ai entendu des grésillements qui provenaient de cette jeune fille. Elle était en train de se redémarrer dans un coin de rue, son disque était mal remit et faisait des étincelles. Je … Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là alors … je l'ai ramenée.**

Gem hocha doucement la tête, le regard fixé sur la demoiselle endormie. Elle l'observait avec attention, lui toucha un bras, lui caressa une mèche de cheveux. Puis elle tourna lentement la tête vers Zuse, pensive.

**- Elle aurait dû se dissoudre si son disque était mal remis pendant qu'elle redémarrait. Ce n'est pas normal. **

Zuse observa la jeune fille à son tour. Elle était assez jolie malgré sa tête de robot, et ce visage endormi lui donnait un air calme et serein qui lui allait bien.

Le programme tourna la tête vers Gem, qui était appuyée sur un des accoudoirs du canapé et regardait par la baie vitrée du salon, qui donnait directement sur la salle principale du club. Ce soir encore, l'endroit était bondé de monde, tous dansaient, jouaient, discutaient, buvaient.

**- Garde-la ici. Je pense qu'il y a eut un problème avec son redémarrage, vu comme elle était froide. Elle a dû perdre pas mal de données, je ne saurais dire combien, cela dépends du temps qu'elle a passé à grésiller avec son disque mal remis. **dit-elle alors.

Zuse hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation et se leva à son tour.

**- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est à son réveil. **murmura-t-il simplement, jetant un dernier regard à l'inconnue endormie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos commentaires !<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Il s'appuya sur la table et bâilla. En début d'après-midi, il n'y avait pas grand monde au club, et Zuse et Gem s'ennuyaient.

Quelques habitués n'aillant rien à faire de leurs journées venaient boire un verre et bavarder, l'un ou l'autre serviteur de Clu passant par là s'attardait au comptoir à discuter avec ses amis … Mais la grande salle restait peu animée. Même les musiques n'étaient pas vraiment dynamiques – les deux fichiers MP3 qui s'occupaient du son se reposaient ou discutaient aussi, en laissant une playlist préconfigurée passer en boucle.

Le patron de Fin de Transmission observa paresseusement le salon et soupira. Finalement Clu ne l'avait pas recontacté. Il l'avait presque prévu aussi mais aurait aimé recevoir des nouvelles du tyran car, laissé en plan comme il était, Zuse redoutait l'une ou l'autre manigances dans son dos.

Il fit le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois dans un ennui total avant d'entendre un second soupir briser le silence. Ce n'était pas un soupir grave d'homme ou un soupir prétentieux à la Gem, non ; c'était un petit soupir fatigué et timide. Il tourna la tête vers Gem mais celle-ci était déjà agenouillée auprès de l'inconnue endormie, que Zuse avait ramenée quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait eu rien à faire elle était toujours glacée et en train de redémarrer. Zuse n'était pas un professionnel dans ce genre de domaine mais pour avoir côtoyé le Concepteur bien des cycles plus tôt, il savait qu'un redémarrage ne prenait pas des jours entiers comme dans le cas présent …

**- Zuse, **murmura-t-elle**, je crois qu'elle se réveille. Elle a soupiré.**

À ces mots, le concerné partit s'agenouiller à son tour à coté de Gem. L'inconnue se réveillait enfin ! Zuse était, d'un coté, assez impatient ; elle semblait bien étrange et elle leur apprendrait surement bien des choses sur elle.

Penchés au dessus d'elle, la sirène et son ami attendaient impatiemment qu'elle se réveille …

La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir fatigué. Ses circuits clignotèrent plusieurs fois avant de se remettre à briller correctement sur sa combinaison, et ils s'avérèrent être vert aquatique. L'inconnue se releva un peu, et posa une de ses mains sur sa tête. Ses bras étaient fins, ses mains délicates.

Doucement, elle se releva ; Zuse et Gem reculèrent, tentant de ne pas l'effrayer, et d'effacer cette immense surprise de leurs visages. La demoiselle, intriguée de voir ces deux inconnus en face d'elle, les dévisagea de son regard invisible. Puis elle reporta son attention sur tout ce qu'il avait autour d'elle et observa attentivement toute la pièce, avant de tenter de se relever. Sans succès ; elle dérapa et manqua de s'écraser par terre. Zuse l'attrapa par le bras.

**- Du calme, ne vous inquiétez pas … Vous …**

**- Je … ne m'inquiète pas … **le coupa-t-elle alors, dévoilant une voix douce et timide, le regard baissé au sol. **Où suis-je … ?**

Zuse s'assit à côté d'elle et Gem fit de même. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, échangeant un regard nerveux, puis Zuse sourit le plus gentiment qu'il put.

**- Tu es à Fin de Transmission, mon club. J'en suis le patron. Et voici Gem, c'est une de mes amies …**

De son air innocent et intrigué, l'inconnue dévisagea à nouveau ses deux hôtes. Elle avait des bandes colorées de deux tons de verts différents sur les côtés de son écran, quant à lui blanc. Il n'affichait rien.

Gem ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant avant de parler, et tenta de prendre une voix rassurante.

**- Tu étais très mal en point lorsque Z … Castor t'as trouvée … **

**- En effet, pourquoi étais-tu en train de redémarrer ? Surtout dans cet endroit ? **la coupa Zuse, toujours un sourire plus ou moins sympathique aux lèvres.

L'inconnue avait rougit. Elle semblait perdue. Elle se passa une main sur la joue et baissa le regard. Depuis son réveil, elle semblait complètement ailleurs et au vue de son expression actuelle, Zuse et Gem en déduisirent qu'elle ne savait même pas de quel redémarrage ou de quel endroit ils parlaient.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la demoiselle se leva et, cette fois, arriva à tenir sur ses jambes, bien que sa démarche fut un tant soit peu tremblante. Elle tourna en rond dans la pièce, observant tout autour d'elle, l'air toujours aussi perdu et nerveuse, sous le regard perplexe de Castor et Gem.

**- Je suis désolée, je … Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous … vous parlez, je ne me souviens pas … **dit-elle alors, toujours de sa petite voix timide.

Castor ne souriait plus depuis un moment déjà, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu ramasser comme espèce d'amnésique …

Gem, quant à elle, la regardait avec toujours autant de perplexité. L'inconnue était très belle. Gracieuse, fine, délicate, et surtout, elle n'avait aucunement l'air méchante. Si ce n'était pas de la jalousie Gem ressentait tout de même une sorte de sentiment d'envie, de convoitise. Mais de nature calme la sirène n'allait pas s'emporter ; son regard bleu azur dévisageait la demoiselle avec froideur et intrigue.

**- Vous ne vous … souvenez vraiment de rien ? **hésita Zuse.

L'inconnue hocha négativement la tête, semblant plus gênée encore.

**- Même pas de votre nom … ? **poursuivit-il sur un ton peu assuré.

Elle fit non à nouveau. Gem et Castor se lancèrent un nouveau regard nerveux. La théorie de Gem avait été confirmée : la demoiselle avait perdu beaucoup de données, dont celles qui contenaient son identité, visiblement_. Devaient-ils lui trouver un nom alors ? _Zuse grimaça intérieurement à cette pensée. Cette jeune fille semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable mais de là à jouer le réparateur d'amnésique de service … Mais ils ne pouvaient néanmoins pas la laisser tomber comme ça, surtout après l'avoir ramassée dans une rue perdue de la ville, et qu'un autre programme aurait pu la traiter autrement …

_**- **_**Eva. **dit-elle alors, le regard embrumé.

**- Eva ? **répétèrent en même temps Zuse et Gem.

La demoiselle sembla soucieuse et détourna le regard un instant, puis le reporta vers ses deux hôtes.

**- Je … C'est joli non ? Ca viens de me revenir … Je … je crois que je m'appelle comme ça. **hésita-t-elle alors, gênée.

Encore une fois, le patron et la sirène s'échangèrent un regard … plus ou moins soulagé, et assez perturbé aussi. Eh bien au moins l'inconnue s'était visiblement souvenu de son nom, ce serait déjà ça de moins à s'occuper.

_Eva_ … Zuse jeta un regard discret à la demoiselle. C'est vrai, ce nom lui allait bien, il était doux, il était simple, il était calme … Cela reflétait assez bien le genre de personnalité qu'elle devait avoir.

…

_Eva._

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos commentaires !<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**T**he **A**wakening : **C**hapter 2.

Adossée au mur, Eva contemplait d'un regard vide la salle principale de Fin de Transmission. Elle s'était _réveillée_ hier après-midi, avait passé la nuit enfermée dans le salon privé de Zuse, à tourner en rond, se reposer, boire un verre. Elle ne semblait pas s'ennuyer. Et n'avait pas envie de sortir de ce salon. Elle avait toujours le sentiment d'être différente des autres, différente de Gem et Zuse, qui étaient à vrai dire les seuls programmes à qui elle avait parlé depuis son réveil. Eva ne se souvenait de rien, mais elle était calme, très calme, et ne se tuait pas à savoir quoique ce soit sur son état de santé, si elle avait des circuits endommagés ou la moindre blessure interne. _Elle se sentait bien._

Eva entendit le bruit de l'escalier flottant de Zuse se déplier, et ce fut d'ailleurs Zuse qui entra dans la pièce, l'air décontracté, comme à son habitude. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, tandis qu'il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **lui dit-il alors.

**- Bien, je …**

Mais il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase, peu utile par ailleurs puisque Eva semblait toujours de bonne humeur. Zuse l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras et l'amena en bas des escaliers flottants, dans la grande salle. Les quelques programmes tournés vers eux à ce moment haussèrent les sourcils, l'air surpris. D'autres, trop occupés à discuter ou boire, ne firent pas attention à eux.

**- Tu devais t'ennuyer là-haut ! Je vais te présenter des amis à moi, maintenant que tu connais Gem il faut que je te présente au reste de mes connaissances.**

Eva ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa, un sourire en coin, l'air amusé ; Zuse n'écoutait même pas si elle avait répondu ou non et l'amenait déjà vers un autre escalier en colimaçon. Zuse passa devant elle et, une fois arrivé en haut, déverrouilla une porte lisse et blanche en quelques clics.

La pièce qui apparut alors, était blanche elle aussi, des murs jusqu'au mobilier, et assez spacieuse. Plusieurs canapés, tables, étagères, étaient répartis ici. Lorsqu'Eva entra dans la pièce, elle put également voir, à sa droite … des platines, des enregistreurs, et divers matériels de son …

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, durant un court instant … Mais Zuse la sortit de ses pensées en l'amenant vers un des canapés, sur lequel semblaient être assises deux personnes – leurs têtes dépassaient par dessus le dossier.

**- Les garçons, voici ma fameuse hôte !**

Les deux inconnus se levèrent, et se tournèrent vers Eva et Zuse.

La brune eut un sursaut. _Les deux programmes étaient des robots_. Le premier était un peu plus grand et son casque, gris, avait une forme assez anguleuse, et un petit sourire se dessinait dessus, tandis qu'un écran affichant actuellement un « bonjour » se trouvait au dessus. Le second avait un casque à demi rond, argenté également, avec un grand écran noir, qui, quant à lui, affichait un smiley " :) ".

_S'il y avait deux fichiers MP3 adorables et sympathiques dans la Grille, c'était bien eux. De format .mp3 à 100%, Thomas, le casque gris anguleux, et Guy-Manuel, au casque argenté et rond, travaillaient en tant que DJs à Fin de Transmission, et étaient deux inséparables robots._

Eva se sentit rougir. Alors … Elle n'était pas la seule à être différente … à … ne pas avoir de visage …

Devant les airs sympathiques des deux robots, elle se sentit immédiatement en bonne compagnie. Ils avaient l'air plus gentil l'un que l'autre, et elle afficha un petit sourire timide, tendant une main tremblante vers eux.

**- Enchanté, miss. Moi c'est Thomas. **dit le premier, toujours souriant, serrant la main d'Eva.

**- Et je suis Guy-Manuel. Enchanté également ! **dit ensuite l'autre, serrant à son tour la main de la brunette.

Elle prononça tout doucement un petit " moi de même " à l'attention des deux robots, et afficha un petit cœur sur son écran, signe qu'elle les trouvait sympathiques.

**- Vous faites de la musique, n'est-ce pas ?** dit-elle timidement. **Vous êtes les DJ du club ?**

**- Tout à fait. **répondit Thomas. **Tu t'y connais en musique ?**

Zuse se mit à rire et encercla les épaules d'Eva de son bras.

**- Ah ça y est ! Ils ne savent parler que de musique ces deux-là ! Mais qu'est-ce que Fin de Transmission serait sans eux, ils sont tellement talentueux, et leurs musiques sont extraordinaires.**

Guy-Manuel fit apparaitre un " XD " amusé sur son écran tandis que Thomas, gêné, riait timidement. Eva ne put s'empêcher de glousser gentiment en voyant la tête de ses deux compatriotes. Elle aimait la musique, et ça ne la dérangeait pas d'en parler avec Thomas et Guy, au contraire. Même n'aillant plus le moindre souvenir en tête, Eva semblait savoir qu'elle avait toujours aimé la musique …

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait essayer de faire quelque chose avec les platines et accessoires de DJ. Ces deux robots, la musique qui passait dans le club, l'ambiance qu'elle donnait … tout incitait Eva à essayer. Juste une fois même. Peu importait, elle semblait juste … attirée par le fait de faire de la musique.

Mais elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par Zuse, qui l'agrippait par le bras et la regardait, souriant.

**- Oh, à propos … J'avais une proposition à te faire ! Veux-tu me suivre ? Tu pourras reparler à ces garçons plus tard si tu veux !**

Encore une fois, Eva ne prit pas la peine de répondre car Zuse l'emmenait déjà hors de la vaste pièce, domaine des deux robots. Tous deux traversèrent à nouveau la grande salle, qui commençait à se remplir de plus en plus. Ils retournèrent dans le salon privé de Zuse, et tandis qu'Eva s'installait sur le canapé, Zuse allait chercher des cocktails.

**- Comme tu as pu le remarquer en observant la salle, nous manquons d'effectifs**, dit Zuse en tendant un verre à Eva. **De plus en plus de programmes disparaissent. Si tu veux mon avis, Clu n'y est pas pour rien, il a un … comportement étrange en ce moment.**

Eva hocha lentement la tête, écoutant Zuse attentivement. Clu … elle semblait savoir qui c'était. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

**- Mais bref, en tout cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire : voudrais-tu travailler ici en tant que serveuse à mi-temps ? Bien sûr, l'accès au club te sera donc illimité et comme ça … comme tu as des problèmes de mémoire, nous pourrons t'aider. **dit Zuse en souriant.

Eva fut immédiatement surprise par cette proposition. Elle ne connaissait Zuse que depuis hier, elle n'avait plus rien dans sa carte mémoire, elle n'était qu'une petite chose naïve et elle trouvait déjà quelqu'un pour l'employer et l'aider … n'importe qui aurait trouvé cela étrange, même Eva, qui était de nature calme et gentille.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle n'avait pas de logement ; Zuse pourrait l'aider à en trouver un. Elle était seule ; et lui, Gem, et les MP3s étaient là pour elle. Et rester en contact avec eux, donc en travaillant non loin d'eux, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution …

**- Je … **elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, gênée, **c'est très gentil, je pense que … je vais accepter. **

**- Excellent ! **s'empressa d'ajouter Zuse, dont le sourire était plus radieux encore.

Il se leva rapidement, sous le regard intrigué d'Eva, pensant que cela mettait un terme à leur entretien. Mais Zuse revint aussi vite, un fichier texte en main, et le tendit à Eva.

**- Signes là, en bas**, dit-il en lui tendant le document. **Dès que tu auras signé, ton contrat de travail sera validé.**

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Aussitôt, elle sentit une modification validée dans son disque, et sa robe autrefois noire commença à devenir blanche, ainsi que ses bottes.

**- Le blanc c'est notre uniforme à nous, à Fin de Transmission.** ajouta Zuse, devant le regard intrigué de la jeune fille. **Mais dès que tu quitteras ton lieu de travail, ta combinaison redeviendra noire. **

Eva s'observa un moment, hochant la tête.

**- Pour moi tu commenceras demain, mais libre à toi de venir dès maintenant.** dit-il, ramenant les verres sur le comptoir.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la vitre donnant sur le club, et l'ouvrit, pour avoir une vue plus parfaite encore et faisant entrer une multitude de sons dans le salon encore calme quelques secondes avant.

**- Bienvenue à Fin de Transmission, Eva ! Hahaha ! **hurla Zuse dans toute la salle, un sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que des regards interrogateurs se levaient vers Eva, déjà toute rouge.

_Bienvenue au club …_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos commentaires !<p> 


End file.
